Random Poems
by Halatheal
Summary: Misc. for Poems and they don't have a catergory for that. Please read and review, this really helps me with writers block and I would really apreciate it if I could get some reviews
1. Devour

The fiercest of love of can only drive the thoughts from your mind

But the pain still lives, embedded into your heart forever

Only to come out at your weakest time

It devours you until there is nothing left but a pile nothing

the empty bliss of nothingness

but the love can hide it

the love can slow the pain

the love can somtimes even numb it


	2. Faded Boring

You sometimes wish you can fade

Sometimes you wish you could just disappear

if only you were beautiful

if only you meant something

your parents shame you

your peers act as if you are contagious

you just want to disappear

if only you were beautiful

if only you were the same

but same is boring..

Isn't it?


	3. Pitied

They grow old at your touch

you can hardly talk

they look at you with pity

they only wish they could help

but nothing can help you anymore

they stare as they rush you down the hall

they only stare in sadness

knowing you might not come back

you look into the strange white light shining in your eyes

the wear white coats

you know cannot trust them

you must get away

but you are soon entangled in blackness


	4. Resented

You both look into the night

He says he loves you

but he only says that

he loves another and you know

a friend told you

the friend he really loved

you know it is time to end this

but you do not want to fight

you know if you are together

for the rest of time

he will resent you

you must stop this

only if you knew how


	5. Denying Him Part 1

If only you knew

he plans to ask you

that simple question tonight

but you think another holds your heart

you have other plans

when he asks you

you seem a' taken back

you only wish you knew sooner

for you asked the other already

you stare into his eyes as you deny the invitation


	6. Denying Him Part 2

You stare into anothers

but you se no love

no compassion

you soon resent your decision

you wish you were with him

but he chose another already

you wish to talk to him

but you are scared

what if he already asked her

like he asked me?

will I go on with my life?

the body next to me fades

he doesn't mean anything to me

he only wants the flesh beneath these clothes

I thought he loved me

but he's just an ordinary person

consumed in want

but I am consumed in grief

it will never go away


	7. Dying Brother

I only wanted to say this

but you turn your back to me

you want complete silence

you wish for pain

you only bring pain for others

you seem to escape it

where ever you go

no matter how hard you try

you try to hard somtimes

the docters can only help with so much

until you go to extremes

your family will miss you

I, your sister especially


	8. This Face

I haven't cried since I was little

when I went to this place

this place they say will help me

find a family thay will love me

my real mother and father

are off somewhere

in another mind

I only wish I can meet them

but they wish the opposite

they hated my since birth

I wasn't good enough

they say my parents were troubled

they say I deserved better

but who really does?

I only want a loving family

who doesn't judge on appearence

this deformed face...


	9. Resentful Grandfather

I look at the pictures of you

if only we met

if only you knew who I am

Did you know I the best pitcher on the team?

Did you know I take extra A.P classes?

Did you know I tutor kids after school?

of course not...

you only know what you listen to..

and I am not a sound you wish to here

you hate my mother

so you hate me

your daughter..

my mother...

you resent us both

I have her eyes

I have her hair

I have your smile

but I never saw you smile

only frown upon my every movement


	10. Crimson Tears

I blink away the tears

the salty beings dripping onto the paper

the letter of goodbyes

I only wished I didn't have to do this

but its for the better

the tears are now crimson

they fall onto my chest

the white shirt is soaked

soaked with regret

as I lay there

waiting for the pain to take me

I only wish I could see you again

before I leave this earth I whisper

You loved me as I loved you


	11. Figure in the Dark

This figure stares at me

I stare back

It looks of sadness

of anger to another figure

he put her in this depressing state

of cruelty and indecision

she stares at me

the figure in this dark room

stares at me with closed eyes

I look but she doe not notice me

for she is gone

that man is not a man

but a boy

a boy who's actions drove her to die

I can see it now

the knife he drove into her breast

the blood staining her dress

she worked for that dress

she wanted love

but found hatred


	12. Bloody Breakup

His eyes are black holes

staring endlessly

they watch my every movement

those torturous nights I spent with you

you only wanted something take your anger out on

well, I am tired of it

I am tired of you

Tired of the little slaps here and there

Tired of you talking to me like I'm sort of maggot

well tonight it ends

its nothing personel

oh no

far from that

its just tiresome of you being abusive

tiresome of you and your endless battles

if you want to torture

find someone else

somone who will put up with you

I am leaving

with no goodbyes

I shut the door and lights go black

its over for good


	13. Rejected

Do you love me?

Of course not

you love another

her skin more silkier

her hair is much fairer

my diseased skin

my hair cropped short,

tangles await it longer

but hers always stays

so fair and simple

its drapes over her sholders

you reject me as you reject others

you hear my cries for help

but you don't hear

you are to consumed

in your undeniable love


	14. Hidden Disease

I stared down at the pale face

when I touch her skin its ice cold

her eyes closed never to open again

we were best friends

we were walking towards school that day

when it happened

She never told me

she was barely 13 when it happened

today was her birthday

it was a horrible day

to be buried

I didn't know about her illness

she kept it from me

the day she died

right beside me


	15. BloodLust

The black lace spiraled up her neck

It revealed pale diseased skin

she looked evil yet upset

she yearns for your blood

only to find true happiness at the taste of flesh

she searches the earth for you

but only to find you hidden in a corner

she calls you a coward

but you cannot hear

the fear consumes you

until there is only a pile ashes

she looks upon this pile

amusement flickers in her eyes

yet disappointment seems to fill them


	16. War Tears

Why do you mock me?

I only did what is best

for me and for him

I loved him

He loved me

He had to go off into war

I didn't want to suffer

he didn't want to suffer

knowing he wouldn't come back

the fighting will take him

I know

it isn't a secret to the world

we planned out love in secret

I broke it off through tears

he seemed to understand

he left later

this dreary day


	17. Tiny Belle

the snow falls

the ice builds

If only I were there sooner

She might have made it

The grief is unbearable

I know its my fault

I should have been there

I should have fell

in place me sister

sweet tiny belle


	18. Lurking

I sit here in silence

the rain falls

I escaped here

barely made it alive

I should be lucky

but I am not

They lurk in these caves

Hungry for more

they eat not just flesh

but bones and all

they kill anything in sight

if not an insect or rat

they find every all


	19. Serpentine

serpent like

in everyway

twists and turns

hiding in the shadows

you don't see

behind the curtain

the curtain of embrace

behind you

it feeds

you turn around

nothing is there

perhaps

it the imagination

of your mind

they say you

are crazy

if only

they knew

the true story

of the serpentine figure

in the dark


	20. I the Outcast

I trip on the flat surface of my life

finding myself in a pool of blood

the scrapes are to deep

I made wrong decsisions

the kind that are unforgivable

of your own kind

I the outcast

even the outcast of my own mind


	21. Undeserved

if only you knew

the truth

I only ran

the other way

for this reason

they or them

didn't believe

that I was

worth this

this life

the life so short so small

not even they

them

did not deserve


	22. Words Not Yet Placed

It is for various reasons

I close this freindship

You have said hurtful things

You have ignored me

Taken one who I care about

She trys her best to share

but she is confused in it

for you are the hurt

and I take it

I now stand up to it

If only you understood my pain

these words are yet to be sent

The ink is still fresh

the parchment is inches away

from the burning fire

I don't have to sent this

I let it go

I endure the pain


	23. Another Life Falls

The book falls froms my hands

As I hear the news

The doctor lowers his head

He walks down the hall

I here him sigh

As he tells another patient

Their life is about to end

My stomache drops

Tears fall onto the book cover

My life is at its end


End file.
